Meeting a New Podmate
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: One shot. Set just after the ending of Free Willy. Willy meets Polaris for the first time as he rejoins his pod. This is a glimpse into his thoughts about it.


Meeting a New Podmate  
By SparkyTree3876

Rating: G

Genre: General

Pairing: None

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is my very first Free Willy one shot. It is set just after the film's ending. It shows Willy meeting Polaris (J28) for the first time as he rejoins his pod and his thoughts about it. It features appearances by Granny (J2) and Princess Angeline (J17). I did this one shot because I wondered what Willy's first meeting with the young Polaris would've been like. I also wanted to do this because there are not enough Free Willy fics, despite it is a popular movie. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

I swim alongside my mother. We dive down and come back up with loud bursts of air. I can see my podmates not very far away. They squeal happily to me. I answer back. I see a very familiar shape in the distance. It is Granny, our matriarch. She swims to me and welcomes me home. I thank her and tell her I am very happy to see her. I speak about Jesse to her, and she is very amazed at how he helped me get home. She asks me to tell him thank you when I see him again, whenever that would be. I promise her I would do that.

Mom and I turn to see another very familiar shape swimming toward us. It is Princess Angeline, one of my best friends. We played together a lot when we were young calves. I see a young calf swimming alongside her. It goes underwater and surfaces upside down. I realize the little one is female. She doesn't look familiar to me at all. I can see her undersides and eyepatches look rather orange. She must have been born while I was gone. She looks so adorable. She mesmerizes me.

The calf goes underwater. She returns to the surface right side up and lets out a playful squeal. It sounds very cute. Mom and I approach Angeline and the little one. Angeline tells me she is so happy that I am home now. She reveals the calf is her firstborn daughter and that her name is Polaris. That is such a beautiful name. She says Polaris was born the winter after my capture. I feel sad that I didn't get to meet her as a newborn, but I am happy she is alive and well. She looks fat and healthy. There is no doubt in my mind Angeline has been feeding her quite well.

Polaris and I look at each other. She shows much curiosity toward me. I introduce myself to her. I come closer to her. She moves back a little bit. She seems a little shy, but I don't blame her. Most newborns I've met were skittish around me at first, but they got used to me quickly. I stop, so I won't frighten her any further. She approaches me and releases a burst of air. I spit water on her, and she mimics me. We repeat the action twice.

Polaris swims toward my side. I keep my eye on her. She stops next to my saddle patch. She opens her mouth and rakes it with her tiny teeth. I can't help but laugh. She probably does this a lot to her mother and mine. I don't mind at all. In fact, it feels quite good. We orcas shed constantly. Raking helps us to slough off loose skin. We also rub our bodies on smooth rocks in various coves throughout our habitat to get rid of it.

Polaris stops raking me and disappears underwater. I wonder what she is doing. All of a sudden, she leaps into the air in front of me. She turns on her side and hits the water, splashing me all over my face. I squeal with great delight. She swims to me and rolls on her side. She swings her tail and splashes water on me. I click very warmly. I love how playful she is. I wouldn't be surprised if she makes mischief with the other youngsters. Angeline and I did that a lot when I was a calf. Mom did everything she could to keep me in line, but it wasn't always enough.

Polaris rolls right side up. She swims up to me and touches my nose with hers. She sticks her tongue out and kisses it very lightly. I do the same with mine and touch hers. We pull our tongues back into mouths. I nuzzle her very gently. She does the same to me. She is such a sweetheart. I love her already. I can see Mom and Angeline looking on proudly. I can't help but wonder if they had been planning this meeting during my absence. I have to say they did a great job doing that.

Polaris, Angeline, Mom, and I hear Granny call to us. We look toward her and see her spyhopping. She slips underwater. She begins swimming away after she comes back up. Everyone follows her close behind. I swim alongside Mom. Polaris swims alongside me instead of Angeline. I know why she is. She wants to be with me for a while. I am glad she does, as it will give Angeline a little break from watching her.

Polaris and I go underwater and come up with bursts of air. We do this two more times before we go deep downward. We head for the surface. We leapt clear of the water together. We go down again. We swim to the surface. We spyhop with happy clicks coming from our blowholes. We slip back underwater. We come back up and give each other affectionate nuzzles. We resume swimming alongside each other. I have no doubt we will forge a lifelong bond. I am so happy to be free again. I will never take my freedom for granted as long as I live. Most importantly, I am grateful to have met my new podmate.

THE END


End file.
